On a physical layer of a computing device, a number of computer ports may be provided. Computer ports are specialized outlets on a computing device to which a plug or cable connects. Electronically, the several conductors where the port and cable contacts of the cable connect, provide a method to transfer signals between devices. Further, power may be transferred via the cable as well. Cables that pass electrical power along with data may be referred to herein as power over data line (PoDL) cabling.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.